Decision
by shieru.phantomhive
Summary: He had to make a decision. / Alois-centric, implied Alois/Ciel.


**Love is a temporary madness. . .**

He was here! Here! In my grasp! I couldn't contain it, the excitement, the raw desire..the burning passion, the yearning, wanting, need for him to be mine. I not only wanted him to destroy Sebastian, to completely make the demon suffer. Oh, Sebastian Michaelis would pay. Pay dearly for him..for..for..

"_Your highness, they have arrived._"

"_Ciel Phantomhive! Ah..you're..really here..!_"

Unable to have any other thought train, I hurried out to the front door, hopping from the front step and over to the carriage, eagerly opening it to reveal a surpised Ciel. I laughed, taking his gloved hands into my own. Twining fingers, lacing together, I pulled him down, held him in my arms. Yes. This was right, he belonged here. Only with me. "_You really came..Ciel!_"

"_..Unhand me._"

He was too cute.

"_Haha, of course! You are my guest here, so I'll do anything to make you feel welcome!_" Stepping back, reluctantly, a smile passed my lips. Grinning like a fool, what a fool I was, I twirled on my heel, clasping and clapping hands together, eagerly having Claude show Ciel and his wretched, incomptent butler to the patio. I waved off Claude and couldn't stomach even glancing, sparing a flash of my eyes, towards the horrid, disgusting demon of red eyes.

My attention was solely on him, Ciel. I couldn't believe it! He was here, right in front of me. It took all my willpower to not just jump across the table and hold him in my arms. I wanted him. I needed him. I desired him! Ciel! He could only be mine!

Mine!

Mine!

Mine!

Ciel..you and I are the same. Both of our parents..you and I..we're the same. Fated to sin, fated to be bound to demons. Fated to gain vengance. Fated to meet. Reaching ringed hand across the table top, slender fingers curled around the smaller palm of the young Lord's. "_You and I are the same. We're..one. Ciel._"

His hand ripped away from mine, retreating to his chest. He frowned towards me, where I only offered a pleasant grin in return. His frown melted into a scowl and he scoffed, huffing his cheeks with the faintest tint of red heating his porcelain skin. Beautiful. I had to have him..

"_Don't spout such nonsense._"

"_It's not nonsense! It's true!_" Slamming hands in anger on the surface, I rose abruptly from my seat, shouting with a pleading expression, leaning over the table, crawling onto it and grasping the Phantomhive heir's collar, pulling him close, grasping his face with rough, yet caring..I cared so much about you, why couldn't you see that? Ciel.. "_Blue.._"

"_What..?_" His eyes. They were such a beautiful, unique shade of blue. I wanted it to be mine. Thumbs caressed porcelain, and I leaned closer, closer. So close. Ciel. I'm so close. You're so close. We're..so close. "_E-Earl Trancy..this is..an invasion of personal-_"

"_I want to be one with you._" I could see the confusion, the anger, and misunderstanding in his beautiful blue. How silly. He couldn't understand me, couldn't comprehend the simple sentence. How hard was it to understand? It was a simple sentence, a clear statement. There was no false undertone, no hidden meaning. A laugh, amused and hearetwarming, only towards him..could I ever laugh like this. "_What? You don't understand?_"

"_No. What do you mean by that?_"

"_You're so cute. What else could I mean? I want to be one with-_"

"_Stop saying such stupid things!_"

"_It's not stupid. It's the truth._"

"_You're a liar._"

"_I want to be one with you. To be the same blue..to be..you. Ciel. Can't you see? I don't mean anything else by it. It's simple as that. I want to be one. Forever._"

**It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. . .**

Another laugh. Just for now, we'd play this little game. You're the mouse, my sweet little prey. But I'll catch you soon, as the cat I am, to your mouse. Slipping back into my own seat, hearing the faintest of footfalls, a frown took the set of my lips. Tea, food, and snacks were set before me. Lips pulled into pout, I huffed my arms over my chest and left my mouth hanging open.

"_Your highness?_"

"_Feed me._"

I could hear the spurting of the tea from across the table. Oh, Ciel. If only you would feed me. I'm sure the food would taste a millions times better. Sight flashing to golden-eyes, I left my mouth hanging open until food popped in, taste buds swarming with the taste. A soft sigh and I met his gaze, blinking at the different set of food he had before me. I opened my mouth to ask, but instead was met with the swarming tastes instead.

A muffled question asked, everyone stared at me stranglely until the food passed. A small cough and I cleared my throat, shaking my head and glaring to Claude, knowing he had done it on purpose. He merely stared back with the stone-faced expression of his. Ignoring my butler for the moment, I didn't dare yet spare him a glance. Ciel was there, why would anyone else need or even deserve my attention? My devotion?

"_Ciel! Are you enjoying your stay so far?_" It was a silly question perhaps, but I wanted to make sure every moment he spent here, he would remember forever. I wanted to burn my image into his mind, to leave my scent all over his porcelain skin, to leave my mark. Etch it into him. Engrave every fiber of my being into him.

Silence.

Silence.

"_Ci-_"

"_It's fine.._"

"_Ah, I'm glad! We should do this again soon!_" I would dig my claws into him. Trap him, engulf him. Consume him. Until he saw nothing but me. Until we were alone in this cruel, cold world..only with each other. I would only allow him to see, hear, and feel only me. Why would he ever need anyone else? When we could have each other.

Perhaps..it was silly of me t o think he'd only want me. He had Sebastian, that wretched being. He had a fiance, friends..what did I have? Only Claude..and I already knew what he felt. Which is why..I focused so very much more on Ciel. Beautiful blue met icy blue. "_Ciel Phantomhive.._"

Extending ringed hand over the surface once more, I met his hand, golden meeting silver bands of family rings. Red jewel reflecting sapphire blue. It sent chills down my spine. A small, eliated gasp. I turned sight to him, meeting his vision, his blank stare until a laugh erupted from my lips, grasping his fingertips, lacing and weaving, winding them together. Letting palm press against palm. "_You're mine._"

**And when it subsides you have to make a decision. **

Three words.

Three.

Words.

They were what I felt towards him, what I hoped he would feel towards me.

What I strived for.

I..to him, I..

Ached.

Coveted.

Craved.

Hungered.

Longed.

Lusted.

Pined.

Wanted.

Wished for.

It was the easiest decision I've ever made.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Those three words..

_I love you._


End file.
